


I just want you up against me.

by clockworkswan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Because yes, M/M, Mutual Pining, rivals with crushes, totally professional of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkswan/pseuds/clockworkswan
Summary: For the malec secet santa assignment! The prompt was 'mundane!spy AU'.'Alec and Jace are ordered to team up with rival agents when going after Lilith, an escaped convict. Alec just didn't expect to see Magnus Bane as one of the assigned agents. It's not like he's the rival Alec's crushed on for a while now. It's fine. He'll be a professional about this....right?'





	I just want you up against me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takesmeunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/gifts).



> hi! i hope you like your little gift, and i wanted to try something different because i've not read many fics where they've met before the story starts, or know about each other, so i tried to make it interesting and more mutual-pining because we all love some good ol' mutual pining.  
> anywaaay, here goes :) and merry christmas!!  
> title's from the LP song :)

_ 2 months ago _

The conference room is quiet. Too quiet.

Alec snaps and breaks the silence first. 

“You’re kidding. Right?” he mutters, curling his hands around the armchair, rather than face the two other agents seated opposite him.

In the chair beside him, Jace makes a sound in the back of his throat. 

“Afraid not, Alec," he says. "The boss wants us all working together to track down Lilith. No more covert missions or intel ops. As of now, we're on clean-up duty. With these two. One big, rival family.” Jace scoffs again and points to the two newcomers, who are, to their credit, taking Jace's bad mood in their strides. “It’s you and me and these two jerks.”

One of said apparent jerks, a tall, gangly young guy with glasses, narrows his eyes at Jace.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re crappy at introductions?” he mutters. “Jace Wayland, right? Our agency warned us you were some blonde, macho know-it-all but  _wow_ , they weren't kidding."

The boy shoves his glasses higher up his nose and continues, levelling Alec instead with a small smile. "I’m Simon Lewis and I  _was_  happy to be here. I'm now debating taking a work break to binge the extended cut of _Lord of the Rings_  instead.”

"Great, our new partner is a nerd," Jace mutters. Simon glares at him but shuts up. 

The taller man beside Simon – presumably the other agent who’s been sent over to assist with the big mission - is slightly older, closer to Alec's age, with blueish-purple streaks in his dark, styled hair. He scoffs but also remains quiet, studying his surroundings. He's dressed in a sharp, elegant dark grey and burgundy suit, playing off against his light brown skin pleasantly. His shoulders sway slightly and Alec follows the movement, doing some observations of his own.

_Why him? Of all people, why him?_

Because it’s not the awkward dorky guy that Alec has a problem with. No. It’s the other guy, this one, the colourful, gorgeous,  _recognisable_  one that Alec hasn’t seen since he called off his wedding to Lydia. Not that Magnus Bane is up to date on rival agents' personal lives, given how busy his life as one of their top rival spies is. Or that he cares what some guy he met only a few times during crossover missions is up to. 

Alec makes sure he doesn't catch Magnus' eye and tries to school his features into something calm. Fortunately, it doesn’t look like Magnus Bane, rival spy and legendary agent, remembers the few words they’ve exchanged over the years anyway. Instead, Magnus is looking around the agency complex, admiring and occasionally grimacing at the apparent lack of flair in the colour scheme.

Jace, meanwhile, is oblivious to Alec’s recognition. His brother glares at the guy. “And this is–“

“I’ll introduce myself, thank you,” the guy interrupts smoothly, lifting his chin. Magnus turns his attention to Alec and smiles. “I’m Magnus. I believe we’ve met before, though I’m struggling to place just where." He slowly smiles. "Did I save you at some point, pretty boy?”

“That’s a  _terrible_  pickup line,” Simon chimes in. Jace snorts, almost in agreement.

“I’m Alec. We have?” Alec asks flatly, staring at the ear cuff curled around Magnus’ ear - anything to ignore Magnus’ pointed stare and half-smile. He refuses to embarrass himself in front of the guy. Apparently his brain's solution to this is to straight up deny the truth. After all, it's not like he remembers watching Magnus fight when they took down Valentine, all the agencies coming together for that one, terrifying month. Not like he remembers his breath catching, or wondering what it'd be like to have someone like Magnus beside him. 

 _Shit, sorry,_ Alec wants to say, _I'm just really bad at...this. I don't even know what this is._

Magnus frowns. “You don’t remember? Perhaps it was last month, I caught your ex-agent, Hodge, while you were all running around like fools. And of course, I assisted with the fight against Valentine Morgenstern last year. As did the others in my agency." Magnus leans forwards and Alec watches as his shirt pulls tighter against his forearms.

"You really don’t remember me, Alexander?" Magnus asks. His expression softens. "I remember you."

Alec shakes his head, lips pressed firmly together, not trusting himself to lie with ease. This is probably the seventh or eighth time he’s seen Magnus Bane but they’ve never spoken officially. Until now. How the hell is he supposed to treat him?

 _Like a partner, idiot, like you've been ordered to,_ he thinks. _Not a rival crush._

Magnus takes it on board with a shrug but Alec can tell he’s peeved when his tone loses some of its warmth.

“Well, I must admit I’m a little injured by that,” Magnus says. He levels Alec with a steady look, holds it for a moment before blinking. “Oh, well. You’re beautiful enough to forgive, dear.” His smile turns coy as he lifts a hand to fiddle with the ear cuff - and  _damn it_ , now Alec has to find another object to distract him. He chooses one of Magnus’ streaks instead, a particularly appealing violet one.

“Uh, thanks. I mean…Are you guys here for the team? T-The joint mission to find Lilith?”

"We literally just said that," Simon says, not unkindly. "You look kinda pale, are you alright, dude?"

Ignoring Jace’s amused snort, Alec sits straighter and refocuses. He didn’t realise Magnus would be sent but that’s that. He’ll just have to put aside the awkwardness of being partnered up with the rival agent he’s crushed on for  _months_  now. Not that anyone knows about that. Except for Izzy, who caught him combing through Magnus’ file that one time. Which he was doing for totally objective, work-related reasons. Not at all to see if he’s back in Brooklyn. Which he apparently is.

"I'm fine. Let's get to work then," Alec insists, shaking his head when Jace looks at him questioningly. 

Magnus begins sorting through the assembled files, their info on Lilith, the escaped convict, and addresses everyone around the table. 

“So," he says, "here are our options."

As the afternoon rolls on, the foursome goes through the plans to locate and trap Lilith. Despite Alec’s fears of any clashing - mainly due to Jace and Simon - he's reluctantly surprised that everyone knuckles down and gets on with it. It's not an ideal situation, sure; rival agencies working together never is. But they're determined to get it over with and get back to their usual shit. Mostly. Jace and Simon do occasionally bicker it out but Alec lets them get the frustration out, occasionally talking with Magnus instead.

He’s about to ask just why _Magnus_ was chosen for this assignment – usually,  the other guy's doing much higher up work, as one of the best protectors of special persons – and travelling the world. Why’s he here in Brooklyn, helping assist with a takedown?

Alec’s still suspicious. Is it really coincidence his sort-of-crush happened to be the one chosen for this temporary mission alliance?

And then, a few minutes later, Izzy rounds the corner. She comes to a halt a few feet away and grins. Waving, she then holds two thumbs up and mouths, ‘ _you’re welcome, big brother’_  and  _great_ , now Alec’s pretty much wanting to excuse himself and scream in a dark room somewhere. Because his sister is trying to set him up with a rival spy. He gives her a blank look in response and tunes back into what’s actually important; the mission.

“Ah, Isabelle,” Magnus greets cheerfully when Alec’s meddlesome younger sister comes in – for a so-called coffee break but Alec’s sure she’s just being nosey. “My dear, you look wonderful. I’m so glad you invited me to assist. Brooklyn is–“ his gaze falls to Alec for a moment– “a lot nicer than I remember it to be.”

“Is that so?” Isabelle asks innocently, but her smile is anything but. “Well,” she continues, hands on her hips, “I’m glad to see we’re meeting your approval. Besides, we’re all fed up with Lilith’s mind games. It’s about time our agencies put their best together and got her ass back in prison.”

Alec schools his expression into something that’s hopefully calm and asks, “Izzy, when were you going to tell me you knew Magnus?”

“Well, big brother," she says, grinning slyly, " _some_ of us enjoy socialising and doing something other than working ourselves to death,” Izzy says, sitting down beside Magnus and patting his arm, not ashamed in the slightest. “I met Magnus a short while ago. He helped us with one of Morgenstern’s ringleaders, remember? I swear you were there.”

_Yes, I was. I remember you, Magnus. I tripped over my words like an idiot._

“Probably,” Alec says quickly. “So, can we get back to doing our jobs now?”

They quickly come up with a long-term plan to track down some rumoured active members of Lilith’s crime group and slowly work out where she’s based, and how to best arrange one final fight to bring her in again. They choose weapons, times and places, points to wait at if something goes wrong. They set up training timetables – to make sure everyone on the team works well together, and understands each other’s strengths – and vow to take down Lilith as a team.

 _One month, two, tops, working with Magnus Bane_ , Alec thinks. Surely he can keep a handle on his crush and keep things professional.

Magnus flashes him a wide smile. “It'll be a pleasure working with you, Alexander,” he purrs.

 _Crap_ , Alec thinks.  _This isn’t gonna end well._

~

Three weeks with Alec Lightwood is enough for Magnus to fall into a state of unashamed bliss and smitten affection. The guy's a little clumsy, abrasive and stiff but there’s a charm to Alec's bluntness. And Magnus always appreciates a guy who knows how to fight.

During their missions at tracking down Lilith’s people – and often it’s more about the spies monitoring them than actually fighting them – Magnus works at lowering Alec’s guard. 

It takes Magnus until the third week to realise – with pleasant surprise and yes, fear too – that Alec is lowering Magnus’ guard in return. They share bits and pieces during training and in the field. Magnus learns that Alec was engaged until recently - which Magnus knew already, but Alec doesn't need to learn about Magnus' occasional check-ups on the beautiful guy who caught his eye a while ago. In return, Magnus tells Alec that he was once engaged, that having to arrest his ex-girlfriend, Camille, was an experience that still wakes him up at night sometimes.

Off-field, Magnus watches Alec light up around his siblings and fights with precision on the field. He’s the right amount of snark to Magnus’ own jests and teases. He knows when to stop and surprises Magnus by occasionally breaking out into these huge grins that remind Magnus of sunlight. Not the bright, 'wear sunglasses-or-face-death' kind, but the soft rays before the sun’s fully up; when everyone’s sleeping and you’re content with waiting. 

Magnus also learns to ignore his friend's little, knowing looks. Luke's teases grow bolder, Raphael scoffs everytime he mentions work, and Ragnor and Cat don't need to say a damn thing, their grins are so telling. Magnus shrugs them off and smiles. He's not falling in love. No. That's _absurd._

It does surprise him, however, the depth of his feelings for his new partner. And not often one to deny his feelings, Magnus finds himself pulling away slightly.

He only realises how deep he’s in during a race across dark rooftops one night, when he and Alec are chasing Lilith’s right hand – this shady bastard who goes by the name of Sebastian – above the city. Their target tricks them into being careless and Alec almost falls right over the edge of the final roof, letting out a cry as his body threatens to tumble down.

Crying out, Magnus grabs Alec’s arm just in time and tugs the agent back. The other guy spins around quickly and falls right into Magnus’ waiting arms, burying his head into the crook of Magnus’ shoulder. Alec's breaths come out in heavy, frightened gasps and Magnus feels his own heart thudding away beneath his protective gear. He embraces Alec without question, gasping himself when Alec’s arms snake around his shoulders, pulling him even closer. Magnus breathes him in and hates his brain for registering how Alec somehow smells nice, which is just  _stupid_  and  _unfair_  because surely he should smell like post-chase sweat. Not like…this.

Alec pulls back but keeps his arms on Magnus’ shoulders, holding his gaze.

“Thank you,” he murmurs quietly, and Magnus swallows, nodding.

“Anytime, Alexander. The only one you’ll be falling for is my lovely self.”

As soon as the words slip out, Magnus winces. It’s not his fault he makes terrible teases in the midst of uncomfortable situations. Or flirts when in serious danger.

Thankfully, after a look of surprise, Alec’s face softens. He starts to laugh. Magnus does too, but he’s also watching Alec laugh and cough and thinking ‘oh, _fuck_ ’ because Magnus knows this steady ache in his chest, knows exactly what it means. And if it stands for what Magnus believes it does, he’s going to have a hard time letting Alec Lightwood become another one-time job partner.

When they regroup, Jace and Simon have caught Lilith's guy, Jace wearing a smug grin and Simon looking oddly flushed as he looks over at Jace. Exhausted and a little overwhelmed, Magnus waves them on and the four of them drag Sebastian back to base. On the way back, Magnus sits in the back of the agency's van with Alec, keeping an eye on Sebastian. Although it's a cold night, Magnus can't help but smile. The warmth from Alec's laughter still echoes somewhere inside Magnus’ chest, and when they reach the agency, Magnus holds his new partner's gaze and feels one half of his mouth tug up.

"One step closer to victory, Alexander," says Magnus. Alec grins back.

"Yeah," he says, head ducking, an almost bashful look on his handsome face, "a good night's work."

"Indeed."

~

Present

If you’d forewarned Alec Lightwood he’d be stuck in an abandoned farmhouse barn with a rival agent - and his conflicted heart's chosen object of affection - but who else knows about that? - he'd assume Jace or Izzy put them up to the tease.

_'So, yeah, you know Magnus Bane? Well, while running from Lilith's people - who are not-so-surprisingly pissed you're going after their boss - they chase you far across the city and into some old farms. Have fun spending a night, alone, with Magnus Bane, trying not to make an even bigger ass out of yourself.'_

Yet, as impossible as it sounds, that's how Alec finds himself. Just when their group seems to be on their way to taking down Lilith, she one-ups them and sends their group fleeing, scattered across America without warning. And although they've organised meetup points, it doesn't stop Alec from feeling like an idiot in his current circumstances, or surroundings. Because his ass is now cold and seated on a pile of uncomfortable hay bales. Because they're trapped here overnight. Together. _Alone_.

Which should be fine, right? They can come up with a different plan or...bond. Or something. Whatever.

Alec clears his throat, thinks better of it and keeps quiet, watching Magnus prop himself up on a hay bale opposite him. The barn isn't too large, mainly just old hay bales, a few empty stalls and old equipment like buckets and forks lying around. 

"You alright?" he asks eventually, knowing already that Magnus isn't injured. The guy's far too good to have been caught by a bullet or fist. Alec winces, reminding himself of his own bruised jaw. The asshole who swung at him will wake up with an even bigger one but still, _fucker_.

"Darling, I'm not the one whose stunning jawline took a hit earlier," comes Magnus' concerned reply. "How are you holding up?" Alec hears him shuffling and stiffens, wondering if Magnus will come over or not. Does he want him to? Should he be sitting by his partner's side? Or is this already too close?

_What the hell, Lightwood? Grow up._

"Uh, I'm good. Thanks," Alec hastily adds. He works a finger into his jaw socket, massaging it gently. It aches but it's good to check for any major damage. He's sure there's none but it gives him something to occupy his thoughts, other than Magnus sitting nearby.

Alec shifts a few moments later, the hard hay far from comfortable. But as much as Alec would really,  _really_  like to channel his frustration into it, the barn’s their only option right now, a security-less, abandoned place to take cover and try and reformulate a plan to reunite with their partner agents, Jace and Simon - who split in the opposite direction during the attack in New York.

"Get some rest, Alec," Magnus says. His voice is quieter now. Kind. "I'll take first watch. The first sign of trouble, I'll wake you," he promises.

He could surrender, a stubborn part of Alec thinks. But he's too damn tired. And...relieved. His jaw is aching and his damn body is tired, and it's not until Magnus suggests it that he realises how much he needs a few solid hours worth of sleep. It hits him suddenly...Trusting Magnus is so easy. A rival agent. Someone more into adventure and the wild side and taking risks. He trusts him completely. It's beyond infatuation at this point. He really trusts the guy. 

"Alexander?"

Alec swallows, realising he didn't reply. At least, not audibly. He also feels his body react to Magnus speaking his full name with a small shiver.  _Alexander_ is much worse than a petty nickname or tease.  _Alexander_  is said with an odd intimacy that Alec didn’t quite register before. The way Magnus says it...It's nothing like a secret or a confession. It's an invitation to find something more. An open door. And Alec's dying to fling it wide open, damn everything else to hell-

"Shit. Sorry," Alec blurts out. "Magnus, yeah. That...That sounds great." He clears his throat and adds, "Thanks. Wake me when you wanna switch, okay?"

"As you wish. Oh, and Alec-" Magnus pauses and in it, there's a hesitation, a nervousness, that surprises Alec, who's rarely heard such vulnerability from the other guy- "it wasn't your fault. The team splitting up, or Lilith's refusal to surrender easily." Magnus pauses and sighs. "You're doing your best. We all are. Stop pushing yourself down for things you cannot control. Understood?"

Alec catches the amused tone in Magnus' last word and grins in the dark.

"Yes, sir," he jokes back, trying to find a comfortable position on the hay. "How about this; when we're out... _If_ we make it, do you wanna...maybe get a drink or something?"

A terrible quiet fills the air and Alec considers flat-out dashing for the door. _What a stupid thing to sa_ y. After a moment, however, he relaxes, when Magnus' laugh slips into the barn. Alec suddenly finds the hay under his back quite comfortable after all. His smile returns.

"I'd like that," Magnus replies after another small pause. The smile in his voice is back too. "I'd like that a lot, Alec."

Just as he's about to drift off to sleep - or at least try to - Magnus speaks up again.

"Alec, why did you call off your wedding?"

Inhaling sharply, Alec feels his hands curl into fists. A knot in his chest starts to tighten too, the sudden reminder of what he's risking catching up with him. Wasn't rejecting his parents' wishes one thing? Is he brave enough to admit the _why_ yet?

"It was rather the mystery of the year," Magnus continues on, airily. "Why do two agents from respected families call off their engagement, stay friends afterwards and offer little explanation? Consider me curious." Magnus chuckles and Alec almost smiles. He gets the feeling that Magnus is deliberately trying to make light of it, and he sort of appreciates the guy trying to ease him into the conversation. 

"Someone," Alec eventually answers. "I wanted more and this person...inspired me. Yeah. There's not much else to it," he adds quickly, faking a loud yawn. Magnus gets the hint and sighs.

"Very well," he says. "You may sleep now."

"Thanks," Alec replies dryly, turning onto his side. His heart still hammers away just from saying that. How would it feel to actually tell Magnus that _he's_ the one he thinks about having a future with? Something new but _real_. 

"We'll get Lilith, Alec," Magnus vows before Alec falls asleep. His voice is strong and proud and Alec believes in his promise completely. "She's not called the Spider of Eden for nothing, you know. But she’s been taking down organisations like ours for far too long. It's her time to fall. And we're going to be the ones to bring her in." 

Alec smiles and tries to fight the rising tiredness. It's funny. He was terrified to have this time alone with Magnus, and now he just wants to stay up all night and talk to the guy some more. Whereas he once saw Magnus as this legendary fighter and figure of terrifying freedom, Alec sees so much more; sees the depth of his heart, the coldness and the light too. He's drawn to every part of Magnus Bane.

He thinks back to Lydia’s words in his office, when he broke off their engagement;  _‘I don’t know if it’s because you found someone, but when you do, it’ll be okay, Alec. You’ll find a way to happiness one day. Just don’t struggle for it alone.’_

But for now, Alec's heart can wait. Rest and the mission cannot.

~

_Who’d have thought Alec Lightwood snores in his sleep?_

Pausing from his restless pacing around the barn, Magnus extends his arm and pats Alec’s shoulder, once but firmly enough to shake the other guy. He's surprised the light from outside didn't wake the guy. But it just proves he needed the long rest. The bruise on his jaw looks painful and Magnus grimaces. But they'll be time for aftercare later. And excuses to get his hands on Alec Lightwood some more.

For now, Magnus shakes his gorgeous, sleepy partner awake. Alec rouses from his sleep in an instant, sitting up and almost head-butting Magnus, who steps back quickly and chuckles.

“Glad to see those sharp reflexes are ready to go,” he teases. “It’s almost sunrise. On your feet, agent."

“Right. Yeah.” Alec climbs off the hay bale stack and brushes down his clothes, a few pieces of hay falling from his jacket. Magnus plucks one out of his hair before he can stop himself. Alec stiffens but doesn’t pull away, watching him from long lashes and narrowed eyes.

“Easy,” Magnus defends with a huff of amusement, “if I’d wanted to kill you, don’t you think I would’ve done so while you slept? Your snores are adorable, by the way."

Alec narrows his eyes. "Hey, I don't snore," he mumbles, looking so offended Magnus tries to contain another laugh again. 

“Of course not.” Magnus agrees solemnly, nodding. He cocks his head to the side and pushes aside all other thoughts. They have a mission to complete, and their partners to find first. “Ready to take down this devil of a woman once and for all?”

Alec’s lips twitch. “About damn time, huh? Yeah. Let’s do this.”

“I’ll watch your back,” Magnus says, trailing Alec out of the barn.

“Thanks,” comes Alec surprisingly quiet and soft reply.

~

 _I hope Jace and Simon made it to the rendezvous point,_ Alec thinks, in the passenger seat beside Magnus.

They cut through the fields they came through on their way into the abandoned farmhouse. It's so far from Brooklyn but it's also sort of pretty. They pass small villages and eventually pick a car to borrow and get the hell on back to New York, soon exchanging long, narrow roads and quiet mornings for the bigger city. Long island disappears behind them and Alec finds himself heading into Brooklyn again, locating the old bar on a corner of a street no one cares about anymore, settled between bordered-up apartments and takeout shops.

And thankfully, they find Jace and Simon – both surprisingly alive and having not killed each other either – and after tapping out the code for ‘ _I wasn’t followed_ ’ the pair slide closer and discuss what to do next. Jace has apparently received an update from the agency, speaking on behalf of both Alec’s and Magnus’ handlers. Alec is glad to see his brother unharmed and even greets Simon with a smile. 

“Lilith is transferring her last remaining hostages, tonight,” Jace explains, gripping the glass tighter. His face is palm, concern etched into his forehead. Alec doesn’t move to comfort him. He knows it’s useless, would feel the same if someone he loved was lost to a terrifying criminal like Lilith. While targeting agencies, Lilith tends to take agents hostage and leave body parts to be found across the states, before leaving their heads in alleyways and gutters. Lilith took Clary months ago, but no body parts have been discovered yet, so they're hoping to get to her before Lilith finishes the agent off. Which is, apparently, tonight.

 _Last chance,_ Alec realises, swallowing. He finds himself stealing a glance at Magnus. His hand flexes, the urge to rest it over the other guy's oddly compelling. He resists and goes for a - hopefully - consoling look instead. Magnus returns it, his eyes saying more than Alec could ever try to articulate.

“And we’re to intercept?” Magnus enquires carefully, when no one else offers to break the silence first. He stares straight ahead, burning holes into the amber-filled bottles lined on the bar shelves.

“Hey, at least we have a chance, right?” Simon mumbles. “We’re lucky criminals even work on Christmas. Not that I care. But I was looking forward to eating Chinese with my folks. Or going to Temple. Whatever. Job first.”

Beside him, Jace ducks his head, but Alec catches his amused grin and frowns. _When did those two get...friendly? Actually, I don't wanna know._

“They’ll be time for celebrating afterwards,” Magnus tells his old partner with a smile, “and just imagine it, you might be the first Jewish agent to take down a ringleader on Christmas day.” He raises his glass to Simon. "How about that, hm?"

Beaming, Simon's good cheer returns. He lifts his glass too. “Oh, man, I’m here for it. Simon Lewis: geek hero of Christmas day.” He claps his hands together and Alec rolls his eyes. Only Simon could turn a dangerous mission into something out of a video game.

All too soon, they're ready for tonight. Alec buries his worries and tries to get his head on straight. They leave separate again, needing to stock up on weapons. They'll need to go alone until tonight, to make sure no one slips up. And hiding is so much easier when there's only you to worry about. 

Before they all exit the bar to stop off at the nearest weapons caches – one of many dotted about the city in hidden spots – Magnus places a hand on his arm, stopping Alec in his tracks.

“Magnus? What’s up?” Alec asks, ignoring the slight crack in his voice. He stares down at Magnus’ arm, curling gently around his arm. It shouldn't make him feel that much, right? Just a touch?

Magnus' eyes are concerned but also...proud. He smiles as he says, “Alexander, I haven’t had the chance to say it. The busy life of agents, as you know," he says. "But with the mission ending soon, and if anything happens tonight…” Magnus clears his throat and Alec's heart almost stutters. He waits patiently for Magnus to finish and soon enough he does, lifting his chin and meeting Alec's gaze straight-on.

“I wanted to say thank you," says Magnus quietly. "I know you’re not used to working with others, especially not someone as exquisite as myself–“ he lets Alec snort before carrying on– “or as free-spirited. I imagine you’ve found it difficult, as someone who likes to be in control and follow the rules. I admire you a lot."

Alec blinks. Like an idiot. He says nothing for a long moment. Like an idiot.

He manages to get his shit together when Magnus arches an eyebrow, no doubt wondering if he's talking to a statue.  

"You're saying goodbye?"

Magnus steps back as though he's been slapped. Alec curses himself for saying that, of all things. He didn't even mean to say it. He was thinking it, sure. But Magnus recovers and shrugs, meeting his gaze with ease again. 

"I wouldn't put it like that. I simply meant I'm appreciative of what a learning curve working with you has been." Magnus' look turns mischievous as he adds, "I hope you haven’t considered this alliance a _complete_ waste of your time.”

“Please," Alec scoffs, relieved the thing hovering between them isn't painfully awkward anymore. He laughs as he thinks of something else. "Besides, I, uh, I’ve never spent the night with an agent in a barn before."

Magnus laughs and Alec considers it a win. He does wish he could say something else, however. Something like, ‘ _Are you serious? Magnus, you’re something else and it’s been an honour to see you in action, to work with you rather than on opposite sides. I see why everyone wants you on their side all the time. I'm...terrified to lose you.'_

Instead, Alec just nods and says, “Thanks for all your hard work, Magnus. Couldn't have done it without you."

"The pleasure was mine, Alexander," Magnus says, heading for the door. He pauses to look back, the look in his eyes lit up with a hidden joy. "I hope to work with you again."

~

They take down Lilith that night, a high-stakes fight that’s over quickly, mostly hand to hand combat and the occasional gunfire. But the good thing about smart criminals is they rely on little noise, on silence and staying in the shadows. So although it’s a lot of running and careful planning, they manage to bring Lilith down in a disused factory.

They drag her and her associates outside, where a team of agents are waiting to take her away. Alec greets his family and friends before starting to help with the clean-up. When the factory's empty, he leans against a wall and heaves out a long sigh.

 _We did it,_ Alec thinks, back damp with sweat, bruised and tired but so relieved. _We actually did it._

But then, another thing hits him. It hits him as he looks up and notices Magnus assisting an injured agent over to the medic van. He watches the other agent, patient and stunning as always, and thinks, _'are we done too?'_

Alec's solution to this is simple. He doesn't stick around to watch Magnus leave. He makes a swift departure and heads back to base, finally. He checks in with Jace, Izzy, Max, even his parents. He lets them fuss and ask him for details and then harass him about paperwork too. He promises his parents he'll get on it first thing tomorrow. They ask if he's attending the celebration in headquarters later tonight - ' _you have to come, it's for you, idiot'_ is Izzy's exclamation -  but Alec can’t bring himself to go. Lilith is captured. The mission is done. What else is there to do? He's never been one for parties either. Not when tonight just feels like...letting go.

He doesn’t ask Isabelle if Magnus is invited or if the other guy's already left. He stays long enough to say hello to Luke and Clary - who was found alive and well earlier - before heading outside. He throws on a thick coat and scarf, heading into the snow. It’s Christmas day but it doesn’t matter when you’re an agent. No one exchanges presents usually or has a sit-down meal. There are often jobs to do last minute; people to look after, threats to take care of.

Alec ends up strolling through Central Park, shivering and alone with his stupid thoughts and his stupid heart calling for someone. He’s not even cold. The snow isn’t too thick. The bridge is empty and the evening sun is casting a dark gold glow over the water below. He leans over, exhaling slowly, following the white wisp until it fades to nothing. It's not too late to go and find Magnus and just...go for it. Perhaps he could return to the party and-

“My, my, my," a voice says from behind, chuckling warmly, "what a pleasant surprise, Alexander.”

_Of course._

Not turning around, Alec smiles. "Hey," he says. He waits to speak again until Magnus is standing beside him on the bridge, wrapped in a gorgeous, burgundy coat that matches his newly dyed hair tips. Magnus greets him with a small smile and looks out across the water, head tilted and eyes bright. He's beautiful and Alec stops hiding how much he wants to never look away from him.  

“I thought you were a party sort of guy," he says, watching Magnus' face for any sign of regret, or hurt. Instead, the other guy hums out a pleasant sound, almost a laugh, and shrugs. He rests an elbow on the bridge and turns to Alec.

"And how do you know what kind of guy I am, hm?”

Alec holds his gaze.  _I've never been surer about anything,_  he thinks. But the weight of the confession drags his tongue down.

He tries something else instead. 

“Where are you off to then?" he asks, not wanting the conversation to end, but also not feeling daring enough to _screw the rules_ and go for it. Not yet, anyway. "What does the great Magnus Bane do for Christmas?”

Magnus' lips twitch. “Men, women, depends on the mood," he says.

A bark of laughter escapes Alec's lips. He lets it out, enjoying the freedom of it. He's never liked taking up space before. But Magnus makes him feel like he deserves to, like he should be proud to. 

Magnus beams, shoulders swaying as he looks up at Alec. “So he does have a sense of humour after all," he teases.

Alec's eye roll doesn't hide the fact that he's still smiling, still lost in the almost dizzying happiness coming over him.

“Maybe I just can’t resist you,” he jokes, feeling a little bolder. 

Magnus' eyes narrow playfully. He turns back to the water and nudges Alec with an elbow. "It's not nice to give a man false hope, you know, Alexander."

There's a subtle warning in his words this time. Alec picks up on it instantly. He takes a deep breath in and rests his hands near Magnus', close, but not too close. He draws a circle into the snow gathered across the bridge's railing, focusing on the way the lines cut through. It's calming. He risks stealing a glance at Magnus but finds only a look of peace on the other guy's face. 

Now’s the perfect time to take a little risk. Alec knows this. To say something. Anything. Unfortunately every time he opens his mouth the words seem to dive right down his throat instead-

“Who inspired you to call off your wedding, Alec?"

“Huh?”

Alec blinks, startled. He shoves his hands into his pockets and faces Magnus. The tip of the other guy's nose is flushed pink from the cold and Alec thinks it looks unfairly adorable. He lifts his gaze to Magnus' watching eyes and swallows.

“The one you saw,” Magnus continues - mistaking Alec's silence for confusion - and lifts a gloved hand to make a circle of his own over the bridge. “That made you stop your wedding. What was it?”

“Oh. That.”

“Yes, that,” Magnus repeats, smirking. He brushes off the snow and arches an eyebrow. “Well? Care to share?”

"You know what? Yeah. I would, actually."

Magnus blinks in surprise. So does Alec. Did he actually say that?

_Fuck it. It’s Christmas. What do I have to lose?_

Alec takes in a huge gulp of cold air and gathers up whatever courage he can. He thinks about all the times he's tried to take risks. All the times he's pulled away. And right here, on a snowy bridge, with Magnus Bane, on Christmas, feels like the perfect time to kickstart that new beginning. 

“I dunno,” Alec begins, shrugging. He closes his eyes and it all comes to him. It's suddenly...easy. Well, _right_ , at least.

“See, a few months ago," he says, aware that Magnus is likely watching him intently, "I saw this gorgeous guy kicking ass. We met during this attack on the agency. From one of Valentine’s old men. We were in the same group defending the base. Anyway."

Alec replays it in his mind, sees Magnus' face, lit up by victory and exchanging a grin with him.

"I, uh, I didn’t think much of it then," Alec says, "but then I met the guy a couple of times and I couldn’t get him off my damn mind. I couldn’t think about getting married when this Bane guy was out there waiting for me. Or…something like that.”

A strangled sound comes from Magnus’ direction. When Alec opens his eyes again, he slowly turns to face the guy he's trying to pour his heart out to. Magnus is gaping at Alec. The expression on his handsome face makes Alec want to laugh. Or cry. Maybe both. If he weren’t so frightened and pumped on nervous energy, perhaps Alec would. Instead, he forces himself to have patience and wait.

“Me?” Magnus eventually asks, faintly. He shakes his head, his expression now stunned. “But…you said you didn’t remember me. Which, now that I think about it, is a  _preposterous_  lie. Everyone remembers me. Why didn’t you say something? Never mind.” He cuts himself off with a flick of his wrist. His smile softens. “I suppose you weren’t ready, hm?” When his grin turns smug again, Magnus leans forwards and says, “So, you called your wedding off for me? I’m honoured. And very satisfied.”

Ignoring how close Magnus is – and also very aware of it at the same time – Alec scratches at the back of his neck.

“Well, and for me,” he mumbles, clearing his throat. He drums a gloved finger over the bridge and rambles on. “I called it off for me. I, uh, I’m done hiding. Or…trying, I guess. Not  _for_ you, but kinda  _because_  of you, you know…Is this making any sense to you?” He groans and turns to Magnus, finally, throwing up his hands. He laughs and it’s so ridiculous in so many ways because they’re agents and this shouldn’t be so difficult, should it?

“Did I make a complete mess out of this?” Alec mumbles.

Magnus beams. “Completely,” he agrees happily. "Come here already," he says, before curling his fingers into Alec’s scarf and tugging him down for a kiss. Alec returns it eagerly – perhaps a little _too_ eagerly, because he missteps and almost sends them both falling when he slips on an icy patch. Magnus steadies him and they laugh. Alec groans, slapping a hand to his forehead.

“Crap,” he mumbles, still laughing. “I’m gonna–“ he reaches out again and curls his hands in Magnus’ jacket and nods to himself– “try that again.” He kisses Magnus this time – when he’s done grinning – and it’s a lot better this time. A _lot_. They’re both steady and sure and for once, Alec kind of gets the Christmas enchantment that everyone goes on about. It sure feels like magic when there’s someone like Magnus Bane wrapped around you, lips chasing yours, your stories turning to a new chapter together. He draws Magnus closer to him and sighs, peppering his jaw and cheeks with small kisses. Magnus laughs beneath his lips and _god_ , it feels great, hearing him laugh like that.

"Making amends," Alec mumbles, rather liking this 'not holding back' thing.

"I'm not complaining, dear," Magnus says. When they pull apart, Magnus extends out a hand. Alec takes it easily and they walk away together, exchanging the snowy bridge for the rest of the park. It turns into an unplanned stroll and Alec loves it. They walk and talk and laugh until the sun sets fully, enjoying the rare pocket of quiet amongst their hectic lives. It's a beginning, just like Alec wants. Just like he knows Magnus wants too.

When they part at the gate – Magnus heading for a late assignment op and Alec, reluctantly, back to the agency’s celebration – Magnus kisses him again, slowly and sweetly. He cups Alec’s face between his hands and lingers close by after the embrace.

“We’ll take it slow, hm?” Magnus asks.

Alec nods. “Yeah. Good…Good idea,” he mumbles, half dazed and half incredibly awake. He catches the look in Magnus’ eyes and lets himself add, “Not  _too_  slow.” He dips his head for another brief kiss, letting himself find a rhythm that suits them both.

Magnus pulls back and chuckles. “If the gentleman insists.”

Alec thinks of something else and groans. “Crap. Don’t tell Jace yet,” he jokes. “He’ll give me so much shit for dating a rival spy.”

Rather than look offended, Magnus arches an eyebrow. “Hm. Am I _really_ a rival if I always win?”

There’s a list of things Alec could say in response to that remark but he can’t bring himself to argue, not when he’s so content and his risk paid off. There’ll be time to work out the details, and arrange time to meet up and see where this goes, but as he watches Magnus walk away – turning once to blow him a kiss – Alec smiles. Hands in his pockets, he begins the walk to the agency, kicking at the snow and grinning to himself.

They’ll make it work. He’s never been so sure of anything in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it :)


End file.
